Mitral valve repair generally involves introducing a prosthesis, e.g., using sutures, clips, and/or other fasteners, to secure and/or reshape the mitral annulus. The tools, systems, and methods disclosed herein may be used to temporarily or permanently reshape a tissue annulus, such as the mitral annulus.